


Smile

by MythicalLegend



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, interpret their relationship however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalLegend/pseuds/MythicalLegend
Summary: Modeling for Alix was fun, even if Nathaniel refused to admit it. If anything, he was proud that his best friend was taking a crack at this whole art thing.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt - "I could punch you right now."

“Alix, I really don't think using _spray paint_ as a tool for _sketching the human body_ is the way to go.”

“Oh be quiet tomato, I am using my creative intuition and here you come along and utterly wreck it!” Nathaniel rolled his eyes, inwardly groaning at Alix’s remarks. “Hey! I see you moving that arm! Sit still and be a better model, pretty boy.”

“Hmph, I should move around just to spite you! Maybe that’ll teach you to think twice before you waste all my paper with _spray paint_ of all things.” He stretched his arms, moving free from his position which earned a bitter growl from the girl at the stand. “C’mon, your dad works at the _Louvre_ , are you sure you don’t have anything for impressionism? Maybe all these paint fumes are getting to your head.”

“Hoo boy, you are being a _stubborn prick_ , you know that Nath? I could punch you right now and not feel bad in the slightest! Maybe some of us,” Alix lightly traced her pencil across the canvas, “just weren’t born with innate talent like you.”

Nathaniel watched as Alix began scrawling onto her canvas feeling somewhat bemused. “Well I’m flattered that you like my art so much.” He rose from his modelling position, ignoring the forced scowl his best friend wore. “It’s really just practice, y’know. If you keep working at it like I’ve been doing over the…”

The easel had suddenly rotated to face him, and Alix stepped towards the side, triumphant as she hastily tucked her pencil behind her ear. “Now how’s that for impressionism?”

Nathaniel examined the portrait of himself, surprised that a spray-paint artist like Alix had drawn in details that he didn’t think she’d catch. She had captured the waves of his hair, the wrinkles in his clothes, and even the creases from the book he held. It was rough, it was definitely rough, but charmingly enough with her jagged lines, he could see how it was Alix’s piece alone. The one thing that felt out of place was, “That smile… It doesn’t really look like me, does it?”

“I mean, what’s wrong with it? Y’know Nath, I thought you would’ve made some dry comment on how this isn’t actually impressionism, but a smile?” She peered over towards her drawing. “I just thought… Well, you’re always scowling! Of course it needed a smile. I think it’s fine the way it is.”

“That’s… actually kinda cu-”

The door slammed open, revealing an exhausted Marc with a clutched manuscript. “Oh, _hey_! I just wanted to know if everything was okay, I heard _yelling- and then some arguing-_ Oh wow, nice drawing Alix! Is that- is that Nath? Did I, uh, interrupt something?”

Nathaniel blushed for a moment, but quickly let out a laugh. Alix merely rolled her eyes. “You’ve got nothing to worry about Marc, I was just being Alix’s model for the day. You know how things can get with her.”

“Oh-! I, I see.” He glanced nervously at the canvas. “For what it’s worth, I think it looks really nice! I’m impressed.”

“Heh, thanks Marc. If I’m being honest, I could punch you right now for scaring the hell out of us. Nah, nah, I'm only kidding!" Alix smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks for the compliment, and thanks Nath for being _oh so very cooperative_."

Nathaniel beamed in response. “Anything for you Alix.”

**Author's Note:**

> owo hello!
> 
> first time publishing to the internet! it's been a... long journey, but a fun one nevertheless
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
